pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups and the Snow Monster
September 9, 2013 January 8, 2014 | overall = 12 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups on Ice | next = Pups Save the Circus}} "Pups and the Snow Monster" is the 2nd half of the 6th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 9, 2013 in Canada, and on January 8, 2014 in the US. There's a mystery at Jake's mountain, and it's scaring away all the people who came to ski. The PAW Patrol must find out who or what left strange snow tracks. Could it be a Snow Monster? If they don't find what it is, they might have to close the slopes forever! The episode starts with the pups still enjoying the winter weather, with Rubble hoping they can still enjoy Adventure Bay Snow Day, especially up on Jake's Mountain. Speaking of Jake's Mountain, the skiers and snowboarders are fleeing due to rumors of the legendary Adventure Bay Snow Monster having surfaced. Alex even took pictures of the monster tracks, and video of him actually encountering the beast, which roars at him and sends him running for his life. Worrying for the safety of everyone, and as owner of the slopes, fearing he will have to close the mountain permanently, Jake calls Ryder for help. At the Lookout, Ryder receives Jake's call, and as Jake worries about having to close the slopes indefinitely, Ryder assures him that the PAW Patrol will come up to investigate, and calls the pups. When they arrive, one look at Alex's video leaves all the pups spooked, but Ryder makes sure that they are still able to help. Ryder has Chase and Rubble join him on the mission as Chase can catch the monster in his net, and Rubble might need to do some bulldozing with the snow if needed. With that, the team deploys to the mountains. Ryder converts his ATV to snowmobile mode, while Chase, after getting snowbound in his truck, follows Rubble as he clears a path with his rig. Once they reach Jake's office, they then set off to investigate the monster sightings. Chase rides with Ryder, while Rubble snowboards down. When they start to investigate, Rubble seems to be scared already, and a distant roar from the monster spooks all of them slightly, but they continue the search. Soon, they find tracks, and a branch full of berries, indicating that the monster likes berries. Another, much closer roar sends Rubble and Chase leaping into Ryder's arms for safety, but he quickly gets the pups back on the case. Chase soon finds the scent of the monster to be very close by, and another roar, much closer than before, has Rubble cowering, that is, until he sees the monster's snout standing right next to Ryder, and warns him that he is right next to it! Chase acts quickly, but in his rush, he nets Ryder by accident before explaining that the monster was right next to him. Several more roars cause Ryder, Chase, and Rubble to get a good look at the monster, just like Alex had shown on his cellphone, and all three run for their lives. When they get a better look at the monster, Ryder suddenly notices that the monster has a familiar tail that quickly recedes into its body, before it is revealed that the monster is actually Bettina, Garbie, and Chickaletta, stacked on top of each other. The footprints were caused by the boots that Bettina had gotten stuck on her feet, with Chickaletta adding in the smaller toe-like markings with her own feet. As Ryder prepares to bring the animals back to show Jake, a sneeze from Chase caused by his allergies from Chickaletta's feathers sends the animals fleeing, emitting the noise that sounded like the monster's roar. It was just a combination of Bettina's mooing, Garbie's bleating, and Chickaletta's clucking. Back at Jake's office, Ryder reveals the truth to him, and soon Farmer Yumi and Mayor Goodway arrive to reprimand their animals for wandering off. With the mystery solved, Ryder reminds Mayor Goodway and Farmer Yumi to yelp for help if any of their animals wander off again and gives Jake the all-clear to reopen the slopes, and Rubble is ecstatic that Adventure Bay Snow Day is back on. While Jake and Rubble enjoy the slopes and snowboard, the other pups work on a snowman, only for Marshall to lose control on the snow and crash into it, getting the snowman's head stuck over his own again. The episode ends as the others laugh, and Marshall happily replies, albeit a bit muffled with a chuckle himself, "I'm okay." *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Farmer Yumi *Jake *Bettina *Garbie First Responders : Use his snowboard skills and clear a path for Chase to drive. : Sniff out the snow monster and use his net to capture it. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Half Episodes Category:Snow Episodes Category:Episodes with Ryder on titlecard Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:2014 Episodes